eunhyuk dan 5 takdir
by orion forever
Summary: eunhyuk namja manis yang memiliki 5 jodoh ddalam hidupnya di ajak oleh yoona sang dewi takdir untuk melakukan perjalanan dan memilih sendiri jodohnya. seperti apakah jodoh eunhyuk? dan apa yang akan eunhyuk lakukan saat bertemu dengan jodohnya?
1. Chapter 1

eunhyuk

yoona

sungmin

ryewook

luhan

and ...

.

pairing: eunhyuk x ...

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

seoul korea selatan terlihat sangat indah pagi ini, orang orang sibuk berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktifitas mereka masing masing, jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang semakin membuat kota indah tersebut terasa semakin hidup.

langit yang biru dan juga awan putih yang bergerak gerak pelan menambah semangat bagi orang orang di seoul.

GLUDUG suara geledeg terdengar sangat keras membuat orang orang yang tengah berlalu lalang menatap ke arah langit yang cerah dengan pandangan bingung, baiklah agar kalian yang tengah mengikuti cerita inni tidak bingung mari kita lihat penyebab terjadinya geledeg.

seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam agak ikal sebahu tengah menundukan wajahnya di hadapannya tengah berdiri sosok namja berwajah tampan yang tengah menunjukan kalo namja tersebut tengah marah.

"kau, bagai mana bisa seorang dewi takdir bermain main dengan takdir seseorang" bentak namja tersebut membuat yeoja di hadapannya semakin menundukan kepalanya, namja tersebut menarik nafas pelan dan menutup matanya. perlahan wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dan kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap yeoja di hadapannya.

"kau harus turun ke bumi"

"MWO" teriak yeoja terseubut kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan namja tampan di hadapannya, mungkin kalian sedikit bingung atau malah bingung dengan apa yang tengah di bahas oleh kedua orang ini, baiklah akan aku jelaskan

yeoja cantik yang tadi di bentak tersebut bernama im yoona, dia adalah seorang dewi takdir yang bertugas untuk mempertemukan seorang anak manusia untuk bertemu dengan jodoh mereka dengan cara yang tidak terduga yoona bertuga menyatukan sepasang jodoh yang di satukan sejak jaman kerajaan joseon dan yoona tanpa sengaja bermain main dengan benang takdir tersebut sehingga membuat namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kaisar langit tersebut marah.

bermain main dengan benang takdir itu sama saja bermain main dengan takdir seseorang yang sudah di tentukan dan yoona dengan seenak jidatnya membuat benang takdir seorang manusia kusut karna di lilitkan ke benang takdir orang lain yang tidak bersangkutan.

"apa eoh? kau mau membantahku, aku tidak mau tahu pokonya kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini kepalaku pusing" namja tampan tersebut memijat pelipisnya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan

"ta-tapi kaisar langit" ucap yoona denan wajah memelas berharap sang kaisar langit kasian padanya

"aaaah tidak ada tapi tapi dan cepat selesaikan masalahmu" ucap kaisar langit dan menghilang dari hadapan yoona, yoona menekuk wajahnya kesal dan meratapi nasib sialnya.

.

.

.

sementara itu di bumi tepatnya di kota seoul seorang namja manis tengah terlelap di atas kasur big sizen miliknya dengan selimut bermotif strobbery yang menutupi badannya sampai leher, suara pintu kamar berwarna putih tersebut terdengar dan menampilkan sosok namja manis bergigi kelinci yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur dan menyibak selimut tersebut

"yak lee eunhyuk bangun ini sudah pangi" teriak namja bergigi kelinci tersebut, merasa tidak ada respon namja bergigi kelinci tersebut menarik ujung selimut dan sukses membuat namja yang masih asik dalam mimpinya tersebut ikut tergeser dan sukses terjatuh menimpa lantai

"awww appo.. yak minnie hyung, tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih halus" bentak namja yang tadi di panggil eunhyuk tersebut menatap tajam hyungnya lee sungmin yang balik menatapnya tajam membuat eunhyuk merundukan kepalanya takut

"sudah cepat bangun dan segera mani kau tidak mau terlambat bukan" ingat sungmin sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar eunhyuk, eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"hiks bokong ku" ratap eunhyuk sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit eunhyuk keluar dengan mengenakan handuk yang di lilitkan di bagian pinggangnya dan sebuah handuk kecil yang berteger di pundaknya.

eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lemari dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya, setelah selesai mengganti baju eunhyuk segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar

"hyung~ umma~ appa" teriak eunhyuk dari lantai dua dan berlari menuju meja makan di mana keluarganya menunggu

"pagi chagiya" sapa namja cantik pada eunhyuk dan menyerahkan spotong roti berslali strobbery pada eunhyuk, yang langsung menerimanya. eunhyuk memakan rotinya dengan sedikit terburu buru sehingga membuatnya tersedak

"aishh pelan pelan saja eunhyuk ah" ingat sanga appa yang melihat anaknya tersedak tersebut, eunhyuk meminum gelas berisi air di sampingnya dan merasa lega

"ahh heheheh mianhae umma appa" cengir eunhyuk yang di balas gelengan dari sungmin dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

"sudahlah kajja kita berangkat, umma appa kami berangkat dulu" pamit sungmin dan mencium kedua pipi umma dan appanya di susul eunhyuk dari belakang.

.

.

eunhyuk tengah melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sm high school, langkah eunhyuk terhenti di sebuah kelas dan menatap dua orang namja yang tengah mengobrol dengan langkah cepat eunhyuk menghampiri kedua namja tersebut

"pagi luhan, wooki" sapa eunhyuk begitu sampai di hadapan luhan dan juga ryewook. eunhyuk langsung duduk di samping luhan dan menunjukan cengiran khas miliknya.

"hyung sudahlah tidak usah tersenyum terus kau membuatku takut" ujar ryewook merinding dan sukses membuat eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya dan berbalik menatap luhan yang juga tersenyum menatap eunhyuk

"eunghh eunhyuk hyung, jangan tersenyum seperti itu aku juga takut" uja luhan dan membuat eunhyuk menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja memangnya apa yang salah dengan senyumanku pikir eunhyuk,

sementara itu di atas langit seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikan eunhyuk dan menghelang nafas

"semoga rencanaku berhasil" gumamnya dan melesat terbang entah kemana

.

.

skiip time

.

.

eunhyuk pov

.

.

saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua, keadaan rumah masih sepi mungkin appa dan umma belum pulang sedangkan sungmin hyung seenak jidatnya meninggalkanku sendiri di sekolah dan membuatku harus berjalan kaki menuju halte yang jaraknya tidak bisa di bilang dekat itu.

ku buka pintu kamarku dan masuk ke sana lalu melemparkan tasku ke sembarang arah

"omo" kagetku saat mendapati seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk dan menatapku dari atas kasur siapa yeoja ini dan apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku apa jangan jangan dia pencuri pikirku

"ahh tidak tidak aku bukan pencuri, perkenalkan namaku im yoona dan aku adalah seorang dewi takdir" apa katanya dewi takdir? dan apa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku

"mianhae agashi tapi apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku" tanyaku penuh selidik ahh jangan jangan dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa dan datang ke sini untuk memperkosaku omm shit pikirku.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan kalo aku ini dewi takdir" ucapnya agak kesal, aku memperhatikan yeoja bernama im yoona tersebut dari ujung kaki yang tidak memakai alas kaki sampai ujung ramput yang agak ikal tersebut

"apa kau sudah gila? apa buktinya kalo kau dewi" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek sengaja membuatnya kesal.

yeoja bernama im yoona tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya terdiam sesaat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, sesatt aku dapat melihat cahaya yang sangat terang di kamarku dan berikutnya adalah sosok yeoja bernama im yoona tersebut tengah melayang dengan kedua sayap putih seperti burung merpati membuatku takjub

"sekarang kau percaya kan oppa" ucapnya yang ku jawab anggukan karna masih schok

"ta tapi knapa seorang dewi sepertimu bisa ada di kamarku" tanyaku bingung dan menatapnya

yoona menceritakan bagai mana dia bisa berada di kamarku dan juga soal benang takdir tersebut, dan sekarang yeoja ini tengah membujukku untuk mau melakukan perjalana untuk menentukan jodohku.

"jadi bagai mana oppa? kau mau kan membantuku" tanyannya aku sedikit berpikir sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku tanda setuju, ku lihat yoona tersenyum senang dan memelukku. hey ayolah mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan pikirku.

"nah oppa kita akan pergi ke masa di mana jodohmu atau lebih tepatnya jodoh jodohmu berada. kau akan bersama mereka selama 2 hari dan selama kau melakukan perjalanan mu tubuhmu akan terbaring dan tidak akan bangun selama tugas mu mencari jodohmu belum selesai kau mengerti oppa" jelasnya panjang lebar

"ne tapi memangnya aku harus bertemu dengan berapa orang?" tanyaku bingung karna yeoja tersebut mengucapkan kata jodoh jodohmu yang berarti bukan hanya 1 orang

"mereka ada 5, dan kau akan bertemu dengan kelima jodoh tersebut satu satu, jadi selama kau bertemu mereka kau di beri waktu 2 hari untuk mengenalnya dan setelah 10 hari kau akan memutuskan sendiri siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi jodohmu" terangnya dan mendapat anggukan kepala dariku, yoona menggenggam tangannku dan tersenyum

"kau siap oppa? aku akan slalu menemanimu kau tenang saja" ucapnya dan membuatku tersenyum detik berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah tubuhku semakin transparan dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

TBC

typo bertebaran mianhae tapi saya tolong minta riview


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

"huaaaaaa" byur tubuh kurus eunhyuk terjatuh kedalam air sungai yang lumayan dalam tersebut, eunhyuk langsung berenang dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari air sungai.

"hah~hah~hah~" deru nafas eunhyuk terdengar, eunhyuk kembali berenang menuju tepi sungai dan membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hujau, sinar matahri menyinari tubuh eunhyuk seolah ingin membantuya mengringkan pakaian juga tubuhnya yang basah kuyup

srak srak suara daun terinjak membuat eunhyk menundukan tubuhnya dan kaget, srak.. eunhyuk berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda bersiap untuk menyerang srak

"OPPA GWAENCHANA?" t eriak sosok yeoja dari balik tanaman mengagetkan eunhyuk

'HUAAAA" byur eunhyuk kembali terjatuh karna kaget, yeoja tersebut membulatkan matanya kaget dan menarik lengan eunhyuk membawanya kembali ke tanah

"ohok..ohok.. yak tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku? dan kau ini benar benar kejam kenapa menceburkanku ke dalam sungai" protes eunhyuk dan menepuk nepuk dadanya, yeoja yang tak lain adalam yoona sang dewi takdir hanya tersenyum lebar dan membentuk huruf v dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, eunhyuk memperhatikan yoona dari rambut yang di kepang dan panjang sampai pinggang dan juga sebuah hanbok berwarna pink lembut yang di kenakannya, dahi eunhyuk berkerut bingung

"yoona ah, kenapa kau pakai hanbok" tanya eunhyuk bingung, yoona memperhatikan pakaiannya dan tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk

"ohh ini kitakan sedang dalam pmj"

"mwo pmj apa itu" tanya eunhyuk semakin tidak mengerti maksud yoona dengan pmj.

"pmj itu pencarian mencari jodoh, oppa juga pakai hanbok lihat kau terlihat manis dengan hanbok berwarna kuning pisang itu" tunjuk yoon, eunhyuk memperhatikan tubuhnya dan benar saja dia sudah memakai hanbok. yoona berdiri dan membantu eunhyuk

"kajja kita mencari jodohmu itu oppa" ajak yoona dan berjalan memasuki hutan di ikuti eunhyuk di belakangnya yang masih bingung kenapa dia memakai hanbok

"kita ada di jaman kerajaan joseon, jadi oppa tidak perlu heran beitu" terang yoona seolah mengerti dengan kebisuan eunhyuk, mwo joseon? batin eunhyuk tidak percaya, saat akan bertanya tiba tiba saja yoona sudah menghilang membuat eunhyuk bingung

"yang mulia pangeran" teriak sosok namja dari arah depan eunhyuk mengagetkan eunhyuk dan menatap kesekelilingnya memastika kalo bukan dia orang yang di maksud tapi siapa lagi, karna tidak ada siapa siapa di situ selain eunhyuk

namja berpakain seperti petarung dengan pedang di tangan kanannya tersebut langsung merunduk memberi hormat pada eunhyuk

"yang mulia pangeran, saya mohon maaf karna meninggalkan anda, mohon hukum saya"

.

.

_eunhyuk pov_

_._

_._apa apaan namja ini dia pasti sudah gila datang datang berteriak dan meminta untuk di hukum dasar gila pikirku, namja tersebut masih menundukan wajahnya membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas

"hey sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? dan siapa yang kau panggil yang mulai pangeran" tanyaku , namja tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan omo tampannya batinku.

"apa telah terjadi sesuatu selama saya pergi pangeran? saya kim yesung pengawal pribadi yang mulia" jelasnya aku hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalaku tidak jelas karna fokus menatap wajah tampan namja bernama kim yesung tersebut, tiba tiba saja sosok yoona muncul di belakang yesung membuatku kaget, yoona tersenyum jahil dan menunjuk nunjuk yesung dengan dagunya mebuatku tidak mengerti

"mwo aku tidak mengerti bicara yang benar atau ku jitak kau" bentakku pada yoona

"ne pangeran? ah mianhae kalo pangeran tidak mengerti" hey ada apa dengannya batinku bingung

"oppa dia ini jendral perang kim yesung sekaligus pengawal pribadi dan juga tunanganmu"

"MWO TUNANGAN?" teriaku , yoona mengangguk aku menatap yesung yang tengah merunduk takut

"yak apa kau tunanganku" tanyaku to do poin yesung terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk membuatku syok, aku meneguk air liurku lalu menatap yoona yang tengah menaik turunkan alisnya aishh dasar yeoja ini batinku, aku kembali melirik ke arah yesung dan membantunya berdiri

"mmmm.. ka..kalo kau tunanganku jangan berlutut seperti itu arraso? dan panggil aku eunhyuk" ucapku panjang lebar, ku lihat yesung sedikit kaget tapi akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

._ eunhyuk pov end_

.

.

saat ini eunhyuk dan juga yesung tengah berjalan beriringan, tangan keduanya saling bertauta, eunhyuk tiba tiba saja berhenti dan menatap yesung

"aku lelah kita istirahat dulu ne" pinta eunhyuk dengan lemas, wajahnya pucat membuat yesung khawatir, di tuntunnya eunhyuk menuju bukit kecil di dekat mereka dan menidurkannya di bawah pohon besar, nafas eunhyuk memburu keringant dingin keluar membuat yesung panik, di tempelkannya lengannya di kening eunhyuk dan kaget saat merasakan kening eunhyuk panas.

"pangeran ah maksud saya eunhyuk si, kau sakit? badanmu panas sekali, apa yang harus saya lakukan" gumam yesung, yoona muncul dan menatap eunhyuk kaget

"oppa gwaenchana kenapa wajhmu pucat sekali" tanya yoona khawatir, yesung langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan yoona dan eunhyuk

"ohh YAK OPPA KAU MAU KEMANA? aiss aku rasa kau di angkat menjadi jendral karna kepalamu yang besar itu" gerutu yoona dan kembali menatap eunhyuk khawatir

"aigoo oppa kenapa kau seperti ini" tanya yoona, eunhyuk membuka matanya lemah dan mencoba tersenyum pada yoona

"gwaenchana, sepertinya magh ku kambuh" jawab eunhyuk dengan suara serak dan lemah tidak lama yesung kembali dan membawa makanan juga air di tangannya, di sobeknya bajunya dan membasahinya dengan air untuk mengompres kepala eunhyuk, yesung membaringkan eunhyuk di rumput dan mengompresnya lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya, eunhyuk memperhatika yesung lemah dan tersenyu8m

"panglima kim, tolong nyayikan aku sebuah lagu" pinta eunhyuk lemah, yesung terlihat bingung tapi kemudia bernyanyi membuat eunhyuk terlelap

"aiggooo manisnya, ah mianhae oppa aku sudah menjelekan mu" ucap yoona yang tidak mungkin bisa di dengar oleh yesung, karna hanya eunhyuk yang bisa melihat dan juga mendengar suara yoona.

.

.

eunhyuk terbangun dan mendapati di sekelilingnya sudah gelap, di lihatnya yesung yang tengah membuat api unggun, eunhyuk langsung menurunkan kompresnya dan mendudukan dirinya, yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap eunhyuk kaget

"pangeran sudah bangun sukurlah, sepertinya pangeran belum makan karna itu pangeran sakit, ini saya membelinya di pasar, saya minta maaf karna belum membawa pangeran ke istana saya tidak berani membangunkan pangeran" terang yesung dan menyerahkan makanan di tangannya pada eunhyuk yang tersenyum dan mengagguk mengerti

"kenapa kau memanggilku pangeran? bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku eunhyuk?" tanya eunhyuk yang sudah menghabiskan makananya dan tengah duduk bersebelahan dnegan yesung

"mianhae pangeran, saya tidak pantas memenggil nama pangeran sebelum kita resmi menjadi pasangan" blus wajah eunhyuk memerah malu mendengarnya.

'oo..okhh haha ne arraseo" eunhyuk tersenyum canggung dan menatap yesung yang juga menatapnya

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.otokhe? minhae karna ga bisa bales riview satu satu dan semoga suka

tapi saya mengucapkan banya terima kasih pada yang sudah merivie sekali lag minhae ga bisa bales riview


End file.
